


You, once and every time

by AndHisNameWasAbsolution



Series: Fifty Times "I Love You" [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, Romance, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndHisNameWasAbsolution/pseuds/AndHisNameWasAbsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty prompts, each filled by one sentece, telling a story of a boy who had no reason to live, and a girl who had no reason to fight - before they met each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, once and every time

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompts here: http://1sentence.livejournal.com/ ; so credit for the prompts goes to anyone who put them there... :)
> 
> There will be a short summary of the actual story (in proper, consequential senteces) at the end, so you can read it first if you want, but I recommend you not to. It's just for the ones who do not get the story through the fifty sentences.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. Author apologizes, but her first language isn't English, she sucks at it and likes to talk about herself in third person.
> 
> P.S.S. Sometimes I cheated and put a few sentence's worth into one, but that's usual with one-sentence drabbles, no?

_**#01 – Ring** _

She looked at him with a look of slight distrust – after all, he’s never given a gift before, much less a ring as beautiful as this was.

  
_**#02 – Hero**_  
  
When she sat in that alley all that time ago, rain pouring own onto her head, her hands and stomach and empty as her life, she never even dreamt of someone sweeping in and saving her, never dreamt of a hero – then he came and she realized how foolish she was not to believe in fate.

  
_**#03 – Memory**_  
  
He told her he will be always there if she needed him and she believed that – so when the illness came and swept him away from her physically, she didn’t waver – he was still there with her, in her precious memories.  
  
_**#04 – Box**_  
  
All his belongings would fit into a tiny box, which was still more than she ever had – none of them complained, though, because they had each other, and that was enough.  
  
_**#05 – Run**_  
  
She hated running, especially in rain, but with his coat over her head to keep the water away and a hand joined with hers, she just might find something good about it.  
  
_**#06 – Hurricane**_  
  
When the hurricane came, half the city’s citizens lost everything they had, but the two of them weren’t affected by it at all – for them, it was a chance to spend night cuddled together in a warm bunker.  
  
_**#07 – Wings**_  
  
She loved his tattoo, a pair of wings extending over his broad shoulders, because she hoped that one day those wings will allow them to fly away together, far from the filth and grime of this city.  
  
_**#08 – Cold**_  
  
He could always say when she was cold, whether it was the slight shiver running down her spine or unconscious rubbing of hands that gave it away, he never failed to drape his coat over her shoulders that warmed her body, and flash her a smile that warmed her heart.  
  
_**#09 – Red**_  
  
She hated red and he knew it – it reminder her too much of blood – but for some reason, when he gave her a coat as a Christmas gift, it was red like the clouds right before the sun set.  
  
_**#10 – Drink**_  
  
The first thing he gives her is a drink, a bottle of warm water, and the first thing she gives him is her heart.  
  
_**#11 – Midnight**_  
  
Sometimes she woke up in the middle of the night, and listened to the midnight bells chime before she looked around their tiny room, wondering where he was this time.  
  
_**#12 – Temptation**_  
  
When he asks her to sleep with him in his sleeping-bag for the first time, she’s tempted to say yes, but in the end, her fear gets the better of her, leaving her wondering the whole night if the temptation isn’t too great – it was.  
  
_**#13 – View**_  
  
He hates heights, she knows that, but that didn’t mean she could let him pass on the view that stretched before them when they finally made it to the roof – she had to pull him to the railing on the edge.  
  
_**#14 – Music**_  
  
She didn’t have a musical ear and he did not know any songs, but sometimes, when they wandered the streets on days as beautiful as this was, they ended up singing sweet, sad songs softly nonetheless.  
  
_**#15 – Silk**_  
  
When she tells him for the first time, he doesn’t believe, but after she drags him into a draper’s to show him how it feels to touch silk, he finally admits that her gloves are made of it.  
  
_**#16 – Cover**_  
  
It wasn’t hard to conceal themselves when they were somewhere they weren’t supposed to be – his piercing gazes that scared everyone away were enough of a cover for them.  
  
_**#17 – Promise**_  
  
He promised he will take care of her, and never leave her in his life – he keeps that promise and she wonders if she will be able to keep her one as well, the one she gave him on his deathbed – that she will never forget him.  
  
_**#18 – Dream**_  
  
When he found her the dreams did not go away, the dreams of freedom and happiness and love – she just lived them when she was awake instead of doing so in her sleep.  
  
_**#19 – Candle**_  
  
The candle wasn’t enough to warm the both of them, but at least it gave enough light for her to see the smile on his face.  
  
_**#20 – Talent**_  
  
He told her once he had a talent for getting in trouble, and when she asked him if she was yet another trouble he got himself into, he just smiled and patted her head, saying that she’s the best trouble he’s ever come across.  
  
_**#21 – Silence**_  
  
When it rained, they never spoke – he was too afraid of bringing up memories of her past, and she was too occupied with trying to figure out why the sky was weeping again.  
  
_**#22 – Journey**_  
  
When their paths joined, they set out on a journey – a journey to find heaven, in this hell of a city, even if it was for a short time and their lives faded away in the process.  
  
_**#23 – Fire**_  
  
Fire was warm, fire gave light, fire made golden sparkles dance in his eyes in a way she would never get tired of – fire was good.  
  
_**#24 – Strength**_  
  
He was strong, stronger than she was, even if he denied it day by day with a regretful smile on his face.  
  
_**#25 – Mask**_  
  
On the carnival day, they stole a pair of masks, one midnight black and one snow white, and pretended they are rich and famous for the whole day, before they threw them into the river with a laugh, knowing that like this, when they were poor and no one even noticed them, they were even happier.  
  
_**#26 – Ice**_  
  
When he took her ice-skating, the first thing he taught her wasn’t how to keep balance or how to make a turn, he told her how to _fall_ properly.  
  
****_#27 – Fall_  
  
She always caught a cold late in fall, and each year that happened, he sat by her side as the long days went on and on, without fail.  
  
_**#28 – Forgotten**_  
  
Sometimes she wondered where she lost that silver pendant she had, whether someone picked it up and wore it every day, or if it lay somewhere in a sewer, forgotten.  
  
_**#29 – Dance**_  
  
One day when they walked into the square, they found thousands of people there, all dancing to a soft song, and they sat on an awning and watched them in awe, since none of them could dance, and held hands.  
  
_**#30 – Body**_  
  
She sometimes wondered how he would die, back when he was still healthy and they were happy, and she was always sure that if some part of him will be destroyed, it will be his body, never his mind.  
  
_**#31 – Sacred**_  
  
No matter how close the two of them were, she never let him touch the mark behind her right ear, for that was a sacred place she would never let anyone else close to again.  
  
_**#32 – Farewells**_  
  
“So, this is goodbye. Live well, my dear,” he mumbled, stealing a last kiss from her before his eyes closed forever.  
  
_**#33 – World**_  
  
He gave her many things – a coat, a ring, a home – but what she valued most was the strength he gave her, for with the strength came bravery, and if she was brave enough, she could have anything – she could conquer the world with it if she wanted to.  
  
_**#34 – Formal**_  
  
When he talked with other people he was always formal, speaking in a polite tone with a serene expression on his face – she admired how well he could mask what he was thinking, she envied him that.  
  
_**#35 – Fever**_  
  
The second stage of his illness involved high fevers, and she had almost gone mad after all these nights she spent by his side, listening to him mumble incoherently.  
  
_**#36 - Laugh**_  
  
When he gave her the ring and she gave him a suspicious glance, he laughed and told her she doesn’t have to accept it, but she suddenly wasn’t so keen to let go of it.  
  
_**#37 – Lies**_  
  
When he came back to her bloody, with tears in his eyes and no food for either of them, she didn’t ask if he was alright, nor wanted to know what happened, since she knew he would lie to her anyway.  
  
_**#38 – Forever**_  
  
Before he died, he asked her to remember him forever, and she only wondered if that isn’t too short a time to keep that memory.  
  
_**#39 – Overwhelmed**_  
  
On the verge of tears, smiling and overwhelmed with emotion – every day with him made her feel like that at least once.  
  
_**#40 – Whisper**_  
  
The last few days before he dies, he could only whisper, but she didn’t mind, because it was a chance for her to lean close to his face again and again.  
  
_**#41 – Wait**_  
  
She wondered why he told her to wait for him every time he went out – she was sure he knew that without him, she wouldn’t ever go anywhere.  
  
_**#42 – Talk**_  
  
There were days when it was so cold they could only huddle together under a blanket, wishing silently for fire and talking about better days.  
  
_**#43 – Search**_  
  
Their lives had been unending searches for happiness – up until they met each other, because after that, they were just long, beautiful slides to the inevitable darkness.  
  
_**#44 – Hope**_  
  
On lonely days when it rained, she hoped that she will hear the door thumping and his voice calling her name once more, however foolish that was.  
  
_**#45 – Eclipse**_  
  
The eclipse was always coming, he told her once, the time when the darkness will come and swallow up them both – the only thing we can do to protect ourselves is to make memories bright enough to light our path when it comes.  
  
_**#46 – Gravity**_  
  
When she asked him why he hates heights, he told her that he doesn’t mind the altitude itself, but the fact that the higher he gets, the stronger will the gravity bring him back down if he falls.  
  
_**#47 – Highway**_  
  
She disliked highways, the noise, the smell and the permanent rush, but he seemed to enjoy the life of them, and when he went to the window to watch the cars speed by, she always joined him..  
  
_**#48 – Unknown**_  
  
As she was setting up a memorial spot for him under a huge sakura tree, she realized she didn’t even know his surname.  
  
_**#49 – Lock**_  
  
She sat on the lowest step of a stairway, watching him pick a lock on an abandoned store room, wondering if there was anything in the world that could stop him from getting anywhere he wanted to.  
  
_**#50 – Breathe**_  
  
With him, living and breathing didn’t hurt anymore.

* * *

 

**The Story:**

One day, a homeless boy who lost everything he had in life, and is considering suicide just because there is no reason for him to live anymore, finds a battered girl in an alleyway, brings her into his hideout and takes care of her. He finds out she's a victim of domestic abuse and has nowhere to go, and decides to take care of her. He does exactly that, finding a reason to live in taking care of her, while he shows her the good parts of life and helps her recover from what happened to her. They still live on streets, steal and live hand-to-mouth, but they find solace in each other's company. After a few years, the boy falls ill and dies, leaving the girl to live her life alone, but now she's able of taking care of ehrself because of everything he's taught her, and because she wants his wish that she lives well to come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you can, I would like to know if it's good or not, for the sake of my future writing.
> 
> Thank you for reading this.
> 
> Live well,
> 
> The Darkness Eternal (But you can call me Darkette ;) )


End file.
